The Zexen Deal
by Hiiragi
Summary: Jacques stayed at Budehuc Castle for the holidays and thought he had no one to spend the time with. He soon found out that he was so wrong.. *YAOI!* [Percival/Jacques]


The Zexen Deal  
  
The holidays seemed to be quickly approaching and even the Defence force members were going home for the holidays to be with family or friends. A certain someone didn't leave with his team though when they finished their last mission at Budehuc castle. That blonde haired, blue eyed young man didn't seem to be planning to leave. Aila had asked him numerous times the day before they were to leave. She had asked if he would return to Karaya village with her, but he refused. He arrived at the inn the next day and wasn't surprised at all to find they had already left that morning. He would go out hunting in the wilderness about the castle for the remainder of that day. It seemed that he didn't have much luck though as he was able to kill/catch nothing.  
  
He gave a sigh as he approached the inn as the sun seemed to be just as exhausted as he was--setting rather early compared to the usual days or maybe it was just his imagination. He noted the few drunkards staggering about outside of the inn which also had a sort of bar attached to the side of it. That bar wasn't as big or as fancy as the one that was actually within the manor though. He would give yet another sigh as he moved to lean against the cold stone wall beside the door. Soft blue eyes would close and a few blonde locks straying from the hold that white cloth had on them to fall into his face. He wasn't too tired so it didn't do him any good at all to go off to find a good sleeping spot.  
  
He never seemed to be able to sleep well in beds--only sleeping out in the wilderness. It was then that he could hear a rather familiar sound: clink, clank,clank, clink-clink. He looked up as he opened those eyes to note who exactly the sounds belonged to. It happened to be none other than Percival himself. The Zexen knight's armor worn with pride and the ebon locks styled as always. Jacques eyed the man who was headed towards the inn door before he had spotted Jacques. The knight gave a grin and would change his course to stand before Jacques instead. "What are you doing here, mercenary??" Jacques seemed to be determined to not answer until he would eventually speak up, "Why are you here....?"  
  
Percival smirked all the more, "Oh, just some small amount of business--nothing interesting..." Jacques looked away and seemed to have fallen silent once more. Percival glared lightly at the lack of attention and he would speak up, "Mind to join me for a drink?" Jacques would glance over then and reply, "...Juice.." With that being his answer he was already moving to the door and opening it to move into the Inn. Percival seemed a bit angered as Jacques seemed to roughly shove past him to get to the door, but the armor-clad knight followed anyway.  
  
They would move into the small bar there and Percival was angered all the more as Jacques just moved straight ahead to choose a seat which left Percival to get the order and pay for it as well. He would do it without complaining though and returned to set their drinks upon the table as he sat across from the other. "Shouldn't you be getting some time off?? I mean..the holidays are here.." Jacques seemed to barely notice the question as he took his glass and would drink a bit of it before setting it back down.  
  
Percival glared once more, "Answer me!" Jacques gave his quiet excuse, "Well, you asked for me to join you in a drink..not to talk to you.." He would then occupy himself with taking another drink from the glass and once again setting it back down. Percival would drink a good bit of his own drink before he spoke up again, "Fine then...Then we won't speak." Jacques eyed the other curiously before he would lift his glass to his lips once more to drink a bit more--but then he was finished with the drink.  
  
He moved to stand then and began moving to the exit the led back into the Inn. Percival didn't agree with this as he stood as well, moving to meet the other in that doorway and grab hold of him. Jacques did seem surprised as his shoulders were grasped hold of and he was roughly slammed against the wall and held firmly there. Soft blues stared at Percival who seemed very...upset? No..He didn't look upset, he looked like he had to say something but couldn't get it out. The Inn keeper seemed tensed as he would speak up shakily, "I..I would like if you two..do not damage anything.."  
  
Percival ignored the man's words as he held Jacques there still, but still didn't say a word. Jacques would speak up in that same dull, quiet voice, "Let go.." Percival shook his head, "I need to say something. I've been needing to say it ever since I first met you.." Jacques looked curiously to the other, but would cringe at the grip the knight had upon his delicate shoulders. Percival would finally realize his roughness and loosen his grip slightly as he began to speak once more, "I'm attracted to you.." Jacques face turned a few shades red right away. He had never been told such a thing..by either sex. He simply froze and those usually emotionless eyes shone a bit of confusion and shock then.  
  
Percival would release the other from his grip then as he watched him for a response of some sort besides the look upon his face which was perhaps a bit encouraging. Jacques was still frozen there against the wall though. He seemed to be waiting for the Zexen to laugh and say he was kidding or perhaps he had heard wrong? He tilted his head and would stutter out, "At...Attracted?" Percival nodded his head, "That is what I said." Jacques seemed even more confused now that he was sure that he had indeed heard right.  
  
He began to move away from the wall and to the exit that lead out the Inn only to be grabbed and pulled back to the wall by the armor-clad 'Romeo'. Percival gave a glare though which was nothing like a 'Romeo' would do to impress his..Juliet? Jacques glared right back and he huffed, "Let go.." Percival shook his head and he suddenly pressed his lips to Jacques's in a passionate kiss. Jacques was able to be frozen to the wall again, but this time it was more like melting.  
  
A strange feeling seemed to travel down his spine and eventually travel all through his body. That feeling being a strange warmth or maybe even a sort of shock wave. Before he knew he was able to move again, he found himself kissing back with just as much passion which seemed to have surprised Percival a bit. The knight would hold that kiss with the mercenary until they broke away to catch their lost breath.  
  
Jacques felt as if he were about to fall onto the floor as his knees seemed to shake as if they were unable to hold his weight. Percival made sure the other wouldn't fall though as he had him pressed firmly to the wall, not by his hands, but by his body now. Jacques was still so confused. He didn't think it was right--to be with a man, but it did still feel right. Actually, it felt perfect.  
  
Percival would wave over to the Innkeeper who seemed to catch the hint and moved to open the door to one of the rooms. Percival would guide the blonde mercenary along and to the room that was theirs. Jacques moved along like some sort of puppet, though he kept saying softly, "I'm not sure about this--I don't think this is right--I don't think I want to do this.." Percival seemed deaf to Jacques's concerns as he led the young man to the bed and they both would sit there or more like Percival sat and formed Jacques to sit beside him.  
  
The Zexen was already hurriedly trying to remove all of his armor and Jacques could only sit there and scream in his mind to run out of the place. Percival seemed to almost have read his mind as he ceased in his own movement and moved one hand to caress over Jacques's blushing face. The blonde was nuzzling into that newly revealed hand of flesh which was just seconds ago clad in armor as well.  
  
Percival smiled at this and began hurriedly removing the armor once again. Jacques gave up on trying to deny his feelings. They were real, he was indeed enjoying it all. He moved closed and began helping the Zexen remove that heavy armor to be surprised by the other's body. All of the armor he wore made him look so huge and almost far too muscular, but with it all off he seemed so much frailer, but still with that muscular look about him.  
  
Not only that..but the man's form seemed perfectly outlined as all that was left was a form-fitting black jump suit. Jacques seemed to blush even more if such a thing were possible. Percival would move then to shove Jacques down onto the bed to lay there. The Zexen straddled the mercenary's hips and hands were already undoing the clasps of that large jacket and pushing it open and eventually off before the light blue turtle neck followed close behind.  
  
Those warm hands moved over that newly revealed flesh--exploring its softness, its perfection, and even the few flaws which were a few scars. Percival would have asked about them, but the timing wasn't right at all. They both had something else on their mind. The knight's hips would suddenly grind down against Jacques and the blonde gave a gasp at the feeling as well as lifting his hips to grind back against Percival's own grinding hips.  
  
The two were soon both making quite a bit of vocal soundings of their pleasures as Jacques's arms moved to wrap about the other to pull the warm body closer. Percival would force them both to stop the grinding though as he reached between their heated bodies to caress over the buldge that formed in Jacques's pants.  
  
The mercenary would moan rather loudly in response to the caressing touches--and then the massaging to that area through the fabric of his pants. The blonde soon found himself writhing about in pleasure--begging that Zexen knight for more and more, but then Percival would pull his hand away just before Jacques could reach the point of release.  
  
That left the mercenary panting heavily--body sweatened a bit. Percival gave that usual smirk and would lean to kiss the other deeply upon the lips. Jacques seemed to tremble as he longed for release which caused him to kiss Percival rather roughly with that need. The knight smiled as he broke that kiss, asking softly, "What do you want me to do??" Jacques would have glared if he were in such a position to be able to actually pull it off.  
  
The blonde would instead let out a whimper as he spoke, "Ah...P..Percival..I..." He simply didn't know what he wanted. Did he really want to go...all the way with a man? Percival seemed to make the choice for him as he began removing what clothing remained on both of their bodies. Jacques felt so uneasy then to be fully nude before the other, but Percival didn't seem to be bothered as he lowered his body back onto the blonde's.  
  
Percival would move to place himself between the other's legs-- lifting them to be placed at either side of him. Jacques watched the Zexen with those soft blues hues that seemed almost full of fear. Percival leaned to place a kiss to the other's knee as he smiled, "It's your first time...?" Jacques quivered as he simply nodded his head in answer. Percival would nod back. Suddenly, Jacques would whimper loudly and writh about as something had entered him. Percival was going to loosen him up first it seemed as he used one finger and then added a second to stretch that virgin tightness.  
  
Jacques writhed about the entire time it seemed as he was stretched, but he seemed to get used to the feeling after a while as he was ready then at the end of it. The blonde still seemed to pant a bit, but he was ready. Jacques hands would grip at the bed's sheets as a much larger intruder invaded that tightness. Even after the stretching, he still would feel the pain from the penetration. He gave a gasp and would grip tightly at the sheets.  
  
That knight would calm the other as he move one hand to caress over the blonde's sides soothingly as he waited for him to adjust to the feeling. "Tell me when you're ready.." Jacques panted a bit as he waited a bit, not long at all before he gave a simple nod as his signal. The blonde would whimper, but then moan loudly as something deep inside that tightness was brushed against that made him quiver with excitement.  
  
"Ah..Perci.." Percival seemed even more encouraged as he heard the other. The Zexen began to move out until only the tip of his length was still burried into that tightness that he claimed felt like heaven before he would press back in to brush against that spot once more to hear Jacque's moans and whimpers. That speed would soon pick up though and Jacques would reach that point he had longed for before with a loud moan and even more gripping at the sheets.  
  
The other's orgasm seemed to cause those tight walls to clamp and release at his length--matching the waves of the mercenary's orgasm. Percival would give one more final thrust before he finished inside of Jacques. The two would lay there being sweaty, hot, panting, and rather exhausted. Jacques's hands finally released their almost painful grip upon the sheets to wrap his arms about Percival who still was buried inside of him.  
  
Percival would speak softly as he finally seemed to recover, "Happy Holidays, Jacques..." One hand moved to caress at the other's face as he continued, "I'll keep you company....If you do the same for me.." Jacques seemed to tired to respond at all for a moment before he said in a mere whisper, "Deal..." 


End file.
